


To Those Who We've Forgotten

by scorchedtitan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedtitan/pseuds/scorchedtitan
Summary: A trainer stands where graves should be.





	To Those Who We've Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a dedication to my first Emerald team and actual first Pokemon team, who I lost to a "friend" many years ago. Also just me trying to break my writer's block.

The trainer was young compared to most of the people around him. At an approximate rate of a journey a year, he'd reached the age of 19. Weariness, nonetheless, clouded his eyes. He'd crossed the world, then dimensions themselves, only to find he was back where he started, with some changes. So he'd started anew. 

And now he stood in Mount Pyre, but not the Mount Pyre he knew.

In another life, they'd have been here. He'd be kneeling over their headstones, not empty spaces.

A Mightyena, reserved and resourceful.

A Breloom, quick-witted and quicker to the punch.

A Swellow, fierce and fickle.

A Manectric, arrogant and adaptable.

An Aggron, tough and tenacious.

And a Swampert, powerful and pleasant, who'd stood by his side for only so much time, but had left such an impression.

He left flowers in the empty spaces. No one would understand. No one would mind.

An Empoleon, one of the only to cross the worlds with him, chirped by his side. The Empoleon was wizened, serious in his demeanor, but even still, he knew to pull his trainer away from his grief.

The trainer smiled, patting the water-type on the head, and turned, flowers in his wake.


End file.
